United Federation of Planets
The United Federation of Planets, sometimes alternatively referred to as simply the Federation, '''the '''UFP, and other titles, is an interstellar federal republic, composed of planetary governments that agreed to exist semi-autonomously under a single central government based on the principles of universal liberty, rights, and equality, and to share their knowledge and resources in peaceful cooperation, scientific development, space exploration, and defensive purposes. Description A peacekeeping and humanitarian armada, as described by Captain Christopher Pike, the United Federation of Planets works to maintain peace and stability throughout its universe, while also working to explore strange new worlds, seek out new life and new civilizations, and boldly go where no one has gone before. It is composed of a large number of branches, sub-branches, and more, the major ones including an Executive Branch (composed of many smaller agencies), a Judiciary, a Legislature, and the Federation Law, as well as a strong military known as Starfleet. Though it is unknown when this occurred, it is known that some time before meeting the Coalition and the United Nations, many incarnations of the United Federation throughout the multiverse had managed to reach out to each other and join into a larger, stronger organization. It is known that phenomena such as universe leaping and time travel are not an unusual occurrence within the universe that the Federations reside from. Because of the extensive, vast nature of the universes, the joined Federation generally keeps to its own universe, only coming into contact with the other organizations upon request. Though the United Nations established it, the UFP was the one that had initially proposed the Multiverse Directive, which it follows strictly. Role Coalition Headquarters - System Breakdown During her voyage back home, Kathryn Janeway had accidentally encountered a rift in space-time that had landed her within the Coalition HQ, where she would become acquainted with the organization. After the events of System Breakdown, she would manage to return home and inform the Federation of the workings of the deeper multiverse, the Federation having only explored the stretches of its own universe rather than other ones. The War of the Universe Though it is never named explicitly, it is known that sometime after the events of the Murder Game, Commander Shepard and her surviving crew would go on to join the United Federation, with their home world having been ravaged by Elliot and the Reapers. Civil War During a multiversal summit called for by the many organizations of the multiverse, including the Coalition, United Nations, Brotherhood of Steel, Multiverse Emergency Unit, and the United Federation of Planets, the UFP would send two representatives, Nyota Uhura and Commander Shepard, to the summit, just as the other organizations would, with the exception of the Coalition, as the summit was being held in the organization's headquarters. It should be noted that though this marks the first explicit mention and appearance of the organization, it has been a prominent background force as early as the aftermath of The Ultimate Game. Notable Members Starfleet * Benjamin Sisko * Commander Shepard * Hikaru Sulu * James Kirk * James Vega * Jean Luc-Picard * Kaidan Alenko * Kathryn Janeway * Montgomery Scott * Spock Starfleet Intelligence * EDI * Legion * Liara T'Soni * Mordin Solus * Nyota Uhura * Steve Cortez * Tali'Zorah vas Normandy Major Branches Federation Council The Federation Council was the legislature of the United Federation of Planets. Seats on the Council were filled by representatives from the various Federation members. It is listed as the Legislature of the Federation. Federation Supreme Court The Federation Supreme Court was a superior court in the Federation. It acts as the Judiciary of the Federation. Starfleet Starfleet was the deep space exploratory and defense service maintained by the United Federation of Planets. Its principal functions included the advancement of Federation knowledge about the galaxy and its inhabitants, the advancement of Federation science and technology, the defense of the Federation, and the facilitation of Federation diplomacy. As per its mandate of deep space exploration, its personnel were frequently brought into contact with cultures and sentient species whose existences were unknown to the Federation. Starfleet officers therefore acted as official representatives of the Federation in these cases. Starfleet vessels were also frequently used to ferry ambassadors on diplomatic missions. It acts as the military force of the Federation. Starfleet Intelligence The intelligence department of the Federation, it is a branch of Starfleet responsible for gathering and analyzing information concerning neighboring powers in the galaxy, and for carrying out covert investigations regarding possible threats to the Federation, and later, the multiverse. Trivia * As mentioned above, the organization generally does not interfere in matters that do not directly concern itself, explaining its general absence and lack of mentioning throughout the series. Category:Organizations Category:Civil War Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Right Hand of the Magic God Category:Far Away Lights